Embodiments herein generally relate to modular printing systems and, more particularly, to a modular printing system incorporating a module, such as a stacker or a feeder module, having a bypass path.
Modularity in printing systems, such as electrostatographic or other types of printing systems, is known. For example, each of the following patent documents assigned to Xerox Corporation of Norwalk, Conn., USA, and incorporated herein by reference in their entirety disclose modular printing systems: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/211,853 of Bober et al., filed on Sep. 17, 2008; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/331,768 of Mandel et al., filed on Dec. 10, 2008; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0265483 of Hermann, published on Oct. 30, 2008; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0214352 of Clark, published on Sep. 28, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,186 of Skrainar et al., issued on Jun. 8, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,771 of Mandel et al., issued on Oct. 9, 2007; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,781 of Willis, issued on Oct. 9, 2007. Each of these modular printing systems comprises multiple modules (i.e., discrete interchangeable units), each of which comprises one or more functional components (e.g., sheet feeders, printing engines, sheet inverters, sheet buffers, sheet finishers, sheet stackers, etc.) contained within a supporting frame and housing (i.e., within a cabinet).
Oftentimes multiple modules with essentially the same functional component (i.e., redundant modules) will be connected in series within a single modular printing system to provide additional capacity (e.g., printing capacity, stacking capacity, feeding capacity, etc.). For example, multiple printing engine modules are connected in series in tightly integrated serial printing (TISP) architectures (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,771 incorporated by reference above) to provide both single color (i.e., monochrome) and/or multi-color printing. Additionally, multiple stacker modules can be connected in series downstream from a printing module to ensure sufficient sheet storage capacity at output (e.g., if one stacker becomes full, the next stacker in the series will be used, see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0265483 incorporated by reference above). Finally, multiple feeder modules can be connected in series upstream from a printing module to ensure that a sufficient sheet feeding capacity and/or to ensure that a desired sheet feeder rate is achieved (e.g., see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0214352 incorporated by reference above). Unfortunately, modular printing systems such as those described above incorporating series-connected redundant modules and, particularly, incorporating series connected stacker and/or feeder modules, must cycle down completely in order to clear a print media sheet jam (e.g., a paper jam).
In view of the foregoing, disclosed herein are embodiments of a modular printing system with one or more modules having one or more bypass paths. Specifically, embodiments disclosed herein comprise a modular printing system with a module (e.g., a stacker or feeder module) having a main compartment and at least one additional compartment. Contained within the main compartment is a main sheet transport path and a functional component (e.g., a sheet stacking device or a sheet feeding device) connected to the main sheet transport path. Contained with the additional compartment is a bypass path. The bypass path allows sheets to be routed through the module in the event of a print media sheet jam in the main sheet transport path. Because the bypass path is contained within a separate compartment, the jam can be cleared from the main compartment without cycling down the printing system, thereby allowing for continued productivity.
Specifically, all of the embodiments can comprise a first module. The first module can comprise a support frame having a first side and a second side opposite the first side. The frame can be divided into at least two discrete compartments. The first compartment can comprise a main sheet transport path and a sheet processing device (e.g., a sheet stacking device or a sheet feeding device). The main sheet transport path can extend essentially horizontally between a first sheet input port on a first side of the frame and a first sheet output port on the second side of the frame. The sheet processing device can be connected to the main sheet transport path for either receiving sheets from the path (e.g., in the case of a sheet stacking device) or feeding sheets into the path (e.g., in the case of a sheet feeding device). Additionally, one or more print media sheet jam detection sensors can be positioned throughout the first compartment adjacent to the main sheet transport path and, optionally, adjacent to the sheet processing device for detecting print media sheet jams contained therein. The second compartment can be positioned, for example, above the first compartment and can comprise a bypass path extending essentially horizontally between a second sheet input port on the first side of the frame and a second sheet output port on the second side of the frame.
All of the embodiments can further comprise a second module. The second module can be connected in series with the first module. Specifically, the second module can be positioned upstream of the first module and immediately adjacent to the first side of the first module. The second module can selectively feed sheets to either the first input port (and, thereby to the main sheet transport path) or the second input port (and, thereby to the bypass path) of the first module.
For example, in one embodiment, the first module can comprise a first stacker module comprising a sheet stacking device. The sheet stacking device can be connected to the main sheet transport path and can receive and stack sheets received from the main sheet transport path. In this embodiment, the second module can comprise an interface module positioned upstream of the first stacker module and, more particularly, between the first stacker module and an additional module (e.g., either a printing module or another stacker module). The interface module can receive sheets from the additional module and can selectively feed those sheets to either the first input port (and, thereby the main sheet transport path) or the second input port (and, thereby the bypass path).
In other embodiments, the first module can comprise a first feeder module comprising at least one sheet feeding device. The sheet feeding device can be connected to both the main sheet transport path and to a corresponding bypass path and can selectively feed sheets to either the main sheet transport path or to the corresponding bypass path. In these embodiments, the second module can comprise a second feeder module positioned upstream of the first feeder module. The second feeder module can selectively feed sheets to either the first input port (and, thereby the main sheet transport path) or the second input port (and, thereby to the corresponding bypass path) of the first feeder module. These embodiments can further comprise an interface module positioned downstream of the first feeder module. The interface module can receive sheets from both the first and second output ports of the first feeder module and can merge those sheets into a single stream (e.g., for subsequent processing).
All of the embodiments can further comprise a controller operatively connected to both the first module and the second module so as to control movement of sheets into and through the main sheet transport path and the bypass path(s) of the first module. Specifically, the controller can perform at least the following operations. The controller can cause at least one gate in the second module to direct sheets into the first input port of the first module such that sheets are transported through the main sheet transport path. In the event of a print media sheet jam in the main compartment of the first module, the controller can receive a sheet jam detection signal from any one or more of the sheet jam detection sensor(s). Then (i.e., after receiving a sheet jam detection signal), the controller can cause the gate(s) in the second module to redirect the sheets into the second input port(s) of the first module such that the sheets are transported through the bypass path(s) rather than the main sheet transport path. During operation of the bypass path(s) in the first module (i.e., as sheets are transported through the bypass path in the second compartment), a user can access the first compartment through the access panel and can locate and correct the jam as detected by the jam detection sensor(s).
More particularly, disclosed herein is an embodiment of a modular printing system incorporating at least one stacker module with a main sheet transport path, a sheet stacking device and a bypass path.
Specifically, this embodiment can comprise a first stacker module. The first stacker module can comprise a support frame having a first side and a second side opposite the first side. The support frame can be divided into at least two discrete compartments. The first compartment can comprise a main sheet transport path and a sheet stacking device, each of which are accessible through an access panel. The main sheet transport path can extend essentially horizontally between a first sheet input port on the first side of the frame and a first sheet output port on the second side of the frame. The sheet stacking device can be connected to the main sheet transport path for receiving sheets from the path. Additionally, one or more print media sheet jam detection sensors can be positioned throughout the first compartment adjacent to the main sheet transport path and adjacent to the sheet stacking device for detecting print media sheet jams contained therein. The second compartment can be positioned, for example, above the first compartment and can comprise a bypass path extending essentially horizontally between a second sheet input port on the first side of the frame and a second sheet output port on the second side of the frame.
This embodiment can further comprise one or more interface modules. For example, a first interface module can be connected in series with the first stacker module. Specifically, the first interface module can be positioned upstream of the first stacker module and immediately adjacent to the first side of the first stacker module. It can further be positioned between the first stacker module and an additional module (e.g., a printing module, other device having a similar output port as a printing module, or another stacking module). The first interface module can comprise one or more input ports, as necessary, for receiving sheets from the additional module and can further comprise multiple output ports for selectively feeding sheets to either the first input port or the second input port of the first stacker module. Optionally, a portion of the main sheet transport path connected to the first input port in the first stacker module can be selectively movable in order to align one of multiple first input ports of the first stacker module with one of the multiple output ports on the first interface module.
In operation, the first interface module can selectively feed sheets, which are received from the additional module (e.g., a printing module, other device having a similar output port as a printing module, or another stacker module) either out one of its multiple output ports and into the first input port of the first stacker module (and, thereby into the main sheet transport path) or out a different one of its multiple output ports and into the second input port of the first stacker module (and, thereby into the bypass path).
This embodiment can further comprise a controller operatively connected to the first stacker module and to the first interface module so as to control movement of sheets through the first interface module and into and through the main sheet transport path and the bypass path of the first stacker module. Specifically, the controller can perform at least the following operations. The controller can cause a first gate in the first interface module to direct sheets, which were received from the additional module (e.g., from a printing module, other device having a similar output port as a printing module, or another stacker module) into the first input port of the first stacker module such that the sheets are transported through the main sheet transport path of the first stacker module. The controller can further cause a second gate in the first stacker module adjacent to the main sheet transport path to selectively direct any sheets being transported through the main sheet transport path either into the first output port (i.e., out of the first stacking module) or into the sheet stacking device to be stacked. Additionally, in the event of a print media sheet jam in the first compartment, the controller can receive a sheet jam detection signal from any one or more of the sheet jam detection sensor(s) in the first compartment. Then (i.e., after receiving the sheet jam detection signal(s)), the controller can cause the first gate in the first interface module to redirect sheets into the second input port of the first stacker module such that the sheets are transported through the bypass path rather than the main sheet transport path.
The second compartment of the first stacker module can be located above the first compartment in the frame, as mentioned above. Thus, the bypass path can be positioned above the main sheet transport path. Additionally, the frame and, particularly, the second compartment in the frame can have a top surface with an additional output port. The bypass path in the second compartment can extend to the second output port on the second side of the frame, as mentioned above, and can further branch off to the additional output port. A third gate, controlled by the controller, can be positioned in the second compartment adjacent to the bypass path and, particularly, adjacent to the location where the bypass path branches and can selectively direct sheets either out the second output port on the second side of the frame or out the additional output port on the top surface of the frame.
For example, sheets directed out the second output port on the second side of the frame can, for example, pass to a second interface module connected in series to a second stacker module. This second stacker module can be essentially identical to the first stacker module, discussed above, and the second interface module can be configured to receive sheets from both the first output port and the second output port of the first stacker module and to feed such sheets to either the first input port or the second input port of the second stacker module, as directed by the controller. Alternatively, sheets directed out the additional output port on the top surface of the frame can, for example, pass into an output tray.
During operation of the bypass path (i.e., as sheets are transported through the bypass path in the second compartment of the first stacker module), a user can access the first compartment through the access panel and can locate and correct the jam as detected by the jam detection sensor(s). Thus, this embodiment allows for continued productivity even in the event of a print media sheet jam.
Also disclosed herein are embodiments of a modular printing system incorporating a feeder module with a main sheet transport path, at least one feeder device and a discrete bypass path associated with each feeder device.
Specifically, each of these embodiments can comprise a first feeder module. In one embodiment, the first feeder module can comprise a support frame having a first side and a second side opposite the first side. The frame can be divided into at least two discrete compartments. The first compartment can comprise a main sheet transport path and a sheet feeding device, each of which are accessible through an access panel. The main sheet transport path can extend between a first sheet input port on the first side of the frame and a first sheet output port on the second side of the frame. Additionally, one or more print media sheet jam detection sensor(s) can be positioned throughout the first compartment adjacent to the main sheet transport path and, optionally, adjacent to the sheet feeding device for detecting print media sheet jams contained therein. The second compartment can be positioned, for example, above the first compartment and can comprise a bypass path extending essentially horizontally between a second sheet input port on the first side of the frame and a second sheet output port on the second side of the frame. In this embodiment, the sheet feeding device contained in the first compartment can be connected to the main sheet transport path and can further be connected to the bypass path through an opening between the first and second compartments. Thus, sheets from the sheet feeding device can be selectively fed to either the main sheet transport path or the bypass path.
Additionally, in this embodiment, a controller can be operatively connected to the first feeder module so as to control movement of sheets into and through the main sheet transport path and the bypass path. Specifically, the controller can perform at least the following operations. The controller can cause a gate in the first feeder module to direct sheets from the sheet feeding device into the main sheet transport path such that the sheets are transported through the main sheet transport path and out the first output port on the second side of the frame. In the event of a print media sheet jam in the first compartment, the controller can receive a sheet jam detection signal from any one or more of the sheet jam detection sensor(s) in the first compartment. Then (i.e., after receiving the sheet jam detection signal(s)), the controller can cause the gate to direct the sheets from the sheet feeding device into the bypass path such that the sheets are transported through the bypass path and out the second sheet output port rather than out the first sheet output port of the main sheet transport path.
This embodiment can further comprise a second feeder module connected in series with the first feeder module. Specifically, the second feeder module can be positioned upstream of the first feeder module and adjacent to the first side of the first feeder module. The second feeder module can be configured such that it is essentially identical to the first feeder module and can feed additional sheets selectively into either the first input port of the first feeder module (and, thereby into the main sheet transport path) or the second input port of the first feeder module (and, thereby into the bypass path). In this case, the controller can further be operatively connected to the second feeder module so as to control movement of the additional sheets from the second feeder module into the main sheet transport and bypass paths of the first feeder module. Specifically, the controller can further perform the following operations. The controller can cause an additional gate in the second feeder module to direct the additional sheets into the first input port of the first feeder module such that the additional sheets are transported by the main sheet transport path to the first output port of the first feeder module. After receiving one or more sheet jam detection signals from the sheet jam detection sensor(s) in the first compartment of the first feeder module, the controller can cause the additional gate in the second feeder module to direct the additional sheets from the second feeder module into the second input port of the first feeder module such that the additional sheets are transported by the bypass path through the first feeder module rather than by the main sheet transport path.
This embodiment can further comprise an interface module also connected in series with the first feeder module. Specifically, the interface module can be positioned downstream of the first feeder module and, particularly, adjacent to the second side of the first feeder module. The interface module can merge, into a single stream of sheets, all sheets received from the first output port (i.e., from the main sheet transport path) and the second output port (i.e., the bypass path) of the first feeder module for subsequent processing (e.g., by a printing module).
During operation of the bypass path (i.e., as sheets are transported through the bypass path in the second compartment of the first feeder module), a user can access the first compartment through the access panel and can locate and correct the jam as detected by the jam detection sensor(s). Thus, this embodiment allows for continued productivity even in the event of a print media sheet jam.
In another embodiment, the first feeder module can similarly comprise a frame having a first side and a second side opposite the first side. The frame can be divided into multiple discrete compartments: a first compartment (i.e., a main compartment) and multiple second compartments (i.e., bypass path compartments). The first compartment can comprise a main sheet transport path and multiple sheet feeding devices (e.g., an upper sheet feeding device and a lower sheet feeding device), each of which are accessible through one or more access panels. The main sheet transport path can extend between a first sheet input port on the first side of the frame and a first sheet output port on the second side of the frame. Additionally, one or more print media sheet jam detection sensor(s) can be positioned throughout the first compartment adjacent to the main sheet transport path and, optionally, adjacent to the sheet feeding devices for detecting print media sheet jams contained therein.
The second or bypass path compartments can, for example, be positioned both above and below the first compartment. Specifically, a second compartment above the first compartment can comprise an upper bypass path extending between a second sheet input port on the first side of the frame and a second sheet output port on the second side of the frame. Similarly, a second compartment below the first compartment can comprise a lower bypass path extending between a third sheet input port on the first side of the frame and a third sheet output port on the second side of the frame. In this embodiment, the upper sheet feeding device contained in the first compartment can be connected to both the main sheet transport path and the upper bypass path through an opening between the first compartment and the second compartment above the first compartment. Thus, sheets from the upper sheet feeding device can be selectively fed to either the main sheet transport path or the upper bypass path. Similarly, in this embodiment, the lower sheet feeding device contained in the first compartment can be connected to both the main sheet transport path and the lower bypass path through an opening between the first compartment and the second compartment below the first compartment. Thus, sheets from the lower sheet feeding device can be selectively fed to either the main sheet transport path or the lower bypass path.
In this embodiment, a controller can be operatively connected to the first feeder module so as to control movement of sheets into and through the main sheet transport path and the upper and lower bypass paths. Specifically, the controller can perform at least the following operations. The controller can cause a first gate to direct first sheets from the upper sheet feeding device into the main sheet transport path such that the first sheets are transported through the main sheet transport path and/or can cause a second gate to direct second sheets from the lower sheet feeding device into the main sheet transport path such that the second sheets are transported through the main sheet transport path. In the event of a print media sheet jam in the first compartment, the controller can receive a sheet jam detection signal from any one or more of the sheet jam detection sensor(s) in the first compartment. Then, (i.e., after receiving the sheet jam detection signal(s)), the controller can cause the first gate to direct the first sheets from the upper sheet feeding device into the upper bypass path such that the first sheets are transported through the upper bypass path and out the second sheet output port rather than the first sheet output port of the main sheet transport path and/or can cause the second gate to direct the second sheets from the lower sheet feeding device into the lower bypass path such that the second sheets are transported through the lower bypass path and out the third sheet output port rather than the first sheet output port of the main sheet transport path.
This embodiment can further comprise a second feeder module connected in series with the first feeder module. Specifically, the second feeder module can be positioned upstream of the first feeder module and adjacent to the first side of the first feeder module. The second feeder module can be configured such that it is essentially identical to the first feeder module and can feed additional sheets selectively into the first input port of the first feeder module (and, thereby the main sheet transport path), the second input port of the first feeder module (and, thereby the upper bypass path) or the third input port of the first feeder module (and, thereby the lower bypass path).
In this case, the controller can further be operatively connected to the second feeder module so as to control movement of the additional sheets from the second feeder module into the main sheet transport path and the upper and lower bypass paths of the first feeder module. Specifically, the controller can further perform at least the following operations. The controller can cause additional gates in the second feeder module to direct additional sheets (e.g., from upper and lower feeding devices in the second feeder module) into the first input port of the first feeder module such that the additional sheets are transported through the first feeder module by the main sheet transport path to the first output port. After receiving one or more sheet jam detection signals from the sheet jam detection sensor(s) in the first compartment of the first module, the controller can cause the additional gates in the second feeder module to direct the additional sheets from the second feeder module into the second or third input ports of the first feeder module such that the additional sheets are transported through the first feeder module by the upper and lower bypass paths to the second and third output ports, respectively, rather than by the main sheet transport path.
This embodiment can further comprise an interface module also connected in series with the first feeder module. Specifically, the interface module can be positioned downstream of the first feeder module and, particularly, adjacent to the second side of the first feeder module. The interface module can merge, into a single stream of sheets, all sheets received from the first output port (i.e., from the main sheet transport path), the second output port (i.e., the upper bypass path) and the third output port (i.e., the lower bypass path) of the first feeder module.
During operation of the upper and lower bypass paths (i.e., as sheets are transported through the upper and/or the lower bypass paths in the second compartments of the first feeder module), a user can access the first compartment through the access panel(s) and can locate and correct the jam as detected by the jam detection sensor(s). Thus, this embodiment allows for continued productivity even in the event of a print media sheet jam.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.